Standchen
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Rip Van Winkle Vergangene Möglichkeit


Ständchen

Ich kann mich kaum an meine Kindheit, Es war so vor langer Zeit, und nachdem die Folter erinnern, die ich durch gestellt wurde…. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass meine Mutter eine schöne Frau war, beäugt rotes Haargrün. Ich war das schwarze Schaf von der Familie, dunkle Haarefinsternisaugen, blasse Haut. Ich werde nie den Tag ich wurde weggenommen vergessen. Ich hatte geschreien und hatte für meine Mutter, unerbittlich gekrallt. Sie hat auf unserer Vorhalle mit ihrem Kopf gebeugt gesessen. Ich war nur sechzehn, SECHZEHN! Die Männer haben nichts, anstatt sie haben geschleppt mich zu einem Auto gesagt, und haben mich hinein gezwungen, zulassend meine Flucht durch Halten eines deutschen Mäusejägers gegen meine Seite nicht. Das größere, sandiger blond von den zwei wurde als Kapitän bekannt, war sein wirklicher Name Hans Gunche. Er hat nie gesagt, dass viel es sei denn er auf zu sprechen gerufen wurde. Jenes, das er ein hübscher Mann war, der gut mit starken Kennzeichen gepflegt worden ist. Er hat das meiste Aufschrecken, Durchstechenaugen, und schöne cupids Verbeugung Lippen gehabt. Der Mann, der das Auto getrieben hat, wurde als Dok, oder Doktor, die er Kinnlänge gehabt hat, nahes Platin hat gefärbt blondes Haar bekannt. Seine Augen waren nicht sichtbar durch die Brille, die er getragen hat. Er war ein schattiger Charakter, und durch die meisten Standards nicht typisch. Sein Kiefer war fest und seiner reicht präzis. Halbwegs durch die Fahrt, habe ich Blut auf beiden von ihren Manteln bemerkt. Mein Herz war in meiner Kehle, wurde ich unbedingt erschrocken, von was sie zu mir machen wollten. Nachdem ein gewisser Betrag der ich von der Zeit mit stumpfer Kraft im hinteren von meinem Schädel geknebelt und wurde geschlagen wurde, bis war ich bewusstlos.

Bis, den ich ich aufgewacht habe, auf einem Bett war, in was zu mir erschienen ist, ein Lagerhaus zu sein. Der Kapitän stand über mir, der meiner jeder Bewegung zuschaut, als wenn ich eine Sorte des Strafgefangenen war. Er hat meinen Arm ergriffen und hat durch das Gebäude bis ich vor einem kürzeren Mann in der Uniform von einem Nazi, er dicke Brille geschleppt war hat getragen und hat blondes Haar und feine blaue Augen gehabt. Ich habe gefühlt, wie ich auf Ausstellung war, wie eine Sorte des Objekts. Der Mann ist aufgestanden, habe ich sofort gemerkt, dass er kürzer war, als ich war. Er hat an meinem Körper zum den längsten Mal vor Brechen der gespannten Stille gestarrt,

"Sie ist hübsch, ein wenig flachbusiges und viel von einer knabenhaften Figur, aber sie würde einen ausgezeichneten Vampir machen. Er hat begonnen, meinen Hals zu streichen, bevor er sich hingesetzt hat, und hat mich auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Ich war deshalb naïve, bezüglich was weiterging. Das nächste Ding das ich Filz war ein scharfer durchstechender Schmerz, als wenn 2 Nadeln ein Zoll oder zwei auseinander, in die Spalte von meiner Kehle geflogen waren, die von einem gefolgt wurde, der überwältigen körperliches Vergnügen befriedigt, das hat gemacht mich will schreien wild. Ich habe es fertig gebracht, den Drang zurückzuhalten, zu schreien, durch leicht Stöhnen. Der Verlust vom Blut in meinem Körper hat mich schwindlig gemacht und ist in Ohnmacht gefallen. Ich habe ihn aufhebt seinen Mund von meiner Kehle, als jede Sekunde ist vorbeigegangen an, mein Körper ist gewachsen kälter gefühlt und ist schließlich gestorben. Blut hat die Verletzung auf meiner Kehle zu meiner Schulter verfolgt. Ich habe durch Wickeln meiner Arme um mein Selbst auf einer defensiven Gebärde reagiert. Das kürzeste von den drei Männern hat mich hinter ins Zimmer geführt, wo ich awoken in gehabt habe. In allen Rücksicht hätte ich sollen wissen, was weiterging, aber ich war deshalb naïve, wahrheitsgemäß unschuldig. Der Mann, der ich gekommen bin, zu wissen, als Haupt mich leicht nach dem Bett gestoßen hat. "Auszieht sich." Er hat ruhig, ich so wurde schockiert gesagt und sprachlos, ich habe vielleicht gedacht, dass ich ihn falsch verstanden hatte.

"Was?" habe ich hinter gefragt,

"Ich habe gesagt auszieht sich Mädchen, es ist nicht dass hart, oder müssen Sie helfen?" hat er pervertedly für meine Bluse, ich habe geschlagen seine Hand weg, ich nie werde vergessen den Weg erreicht, den mein Gesicht von das gestochen hat, schlägt. 'Zuschaut ihm Mädchen, besitzen wir Sie jetzt." Wie Finale, das er gemacht hat, dass ertönt. Ich habe mein hinteres zu ihnen gedreht und habe meine Bluse aufgeknöpft, und habe es schieben zum Boden gelassen. Ich habe keinen Büstenhalter getragen, als ich viel von einer Brust nicht gehabt habe, in Ein zu stellen. Ein Ding, das ich nie vergessen werde, ist der Weg, den sie mir angeschaut haben, der Glanz, dass hey in ihren Augen gehabt hat, als sie an meinem nackten Körper gestarrt haben, wurde ich über hinaus alles sonst gekränkt. Alle drei, von den sie mich entweiht haben, haben sie meine Unschuld gestohlen, haben sie mich vergewaltigt. Nie in meinem unlife hat ich habe gefühlt dass demütigt vor oder seit jenem Tag. Ich wurde gezwungen, gewöhnt zur Vergewaltigung zu wachsen, und sie zu missbrauchen, stellen mich durch, noch sie haben geformt mich in die Frau ich bin heute. Ich bin ist Rip Van Winkle und das meine Geschichte.


End file.
